


Invitation

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Ben Affleck's Batman, Jared Leto's Joker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The brilliant idea came to him when he found our Bruce was once again having one of his extravagant parties. Another one that he wasn’t invited too. Not that he could blame Bruce. He was the Joker after all. A man who struck fear in people with just the whisper of his name. A man who was also the secret lover of Batman. No inviting the Joker would have been stupid, but never once did Bruce think to invite Jay.





	

The brilliant idea came to him when he found our Bruce was once again having one of his extravagant parties. Another one that he wasn’t invited too. Not that he could blame Bruce. He was the Joker after all. A man who struck fear in people with just the whisper of his name. A man who was also the secret lover of Batman. No inviting the Joker would have been stupid, but never once did Bruce think to invite Jay.

Joker sat there looking in the mirror at himself, he was proud of his work he had done. His green hair was washed out, and replaced with a dark brown, the color it had been before he fell into the vat. It was slicked back to perfection. His pearly white skin was now a light peachy color, from the spray on tan, the tattoos and scars that were visible had been covered up, and his teeth were hidden behind a false flipper. All in all, he looked like the gorgeous man he was before he became the Joker.

Twirling around he admired his outfit, a black tux with a white button down was his modest choice for the night, a perfect disguise to make sure he fit right in with the people who were present at every function the billionaire held.

–

Jay had arrived at the Wayne mansion, the invitation he’d stolen from his lover was held in his hand, and he presented it to the door man.

“Have a good evening.” was the reply he’d gotten, and as he passed the elder man his smile grew large. He was in the doors, and one step closer to seeing Bruce.

Jay knew the mansion like the back of his hand, an easily found the ball room which held the massive crowd of rich folks, mingling around talking about what ever juicy gossip people cared about these days. Fancy finger foods were served along with expensive champaign. Jay decided to grab himself a glass from the passing server, and gulped the liquid down in one go.

His green eyes scanned the crowd of people, searching for the only one who meant two shits to him.

He’d finally found Bruce, who was engaged in a conversation with a beautiful woman. Jay eyes narrowed, and he walked towards the pair.

“Hello darling.” Jay purred, wrapping his arms around Bruce’s toned arm. He looked up at his lover and batted his mascara covered lashes innocently.

Bruce had tensed up at the sudden touch, and looked down at the shorter male who had latched on to him. His eyes widened as he stared down at the Joker’s face. Gone was the clown he had become accustomed too, and was replaced with a fresh face pretty boy. “Please excuse me Kelly.” Bruce apologized, as he pulled Jay away with him and into the halls of his home.

“What do you think you’re doing?” was the rough whisper Jay received from the bigger male.

The smaller brunette laughed, “What, do you not find me sexy? You know I went through a lot of work to give you this Brucie.”

Bruce hands clinched into fist, and he shut his eyes, he couldn’t help but admit to himself that the Joker looked absolutely ravishing. Jay was gorgeous as the Joker, but this took the cake, seeing him looking like his real self, the one Bruce had destroyed, causing Jay to be damaged as the green haired clown put it.

Bruce opened his eyes back up when he felt the smaller man pulling him down by his neck, Jay mouth was close to his, and Bruce backed them up against the wall, pushing his body into the others and pressing his mouth against the makeup-less lips.

The parted and Jay had that beautiful smile on his face, “So I’m your date for the night, right batty?”

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. Hopefully not too bad.


End file.
